Shattered time: Frozen Hope
by Thee Ark
Summary: The second story in the Shattered time series. Follow Illidan as a fate untold plays out before him. In the frozen waste of Northrend he seeks out that which was taken from him, and finds more then he would have ever imagined
1. Chapter 1

Illidan Stormrage had stayed within the Stormrage Barrow Dens since his return to Azeroth, leaving them only to aid the Blood Elves, his allies who had helped him before their Prince had turned against Illidan and his people.

The Stormrage Barrow Dens, named after his brother Malfurion, held druids who wished to enter into the Emerald dream, a place that showed the world how it would be without the influence of the races that inhabited Azeroth, and much more. The Green Dragonflight protected this realm, and somewhere within Malfurion was trapped.

Illidan had been with his brother on Outland, only to find out upon his return to Azeroth that Malfurion had been trapped within the Emerald Dream for over a year. Illidan was unable to discover how his brother could have been with him in Outland, while in the Emerald Dream on Azeroth, all he could find out was that something called the 'Emerald Nightmare' had started taking over parts of the Emerald Dream, and that they suspected his brother was battling it from within.

While Illidan himself had learned some druidism from Cenarion, along with his brother, and that the dream itself was not exclusive to the druids he had not attempted to try and enter the dream. His 'demonic corruption', as he had started to see it, he feared could only have a negative effect on the realm and worsen his brother's condition. Instead Illidan had stayed with his brother and meditated upon his own path and where it was taking him.

Within the last few years, events within Illidan's life had changed dramatically. He had survived the demon lord, Kil'jaeden's wrath, and beaten him back from being summoned into Azeroth. However it was the people he had fought with together that had allowed him to overcome the demon lord twice.

Together with his brother he had destroyed Kil'jaeden's avatar, and then when Kil'jaeden attempted to tear himself out of the portal that had summoned him into Azeroth, Illidan and the Blood Elves had beaten the demon lord back, saving the human reincarnation of the Sunwell, Anveena.

Anveena had sacrificed her human form to return the Sunwell to its former glory. With the Sunwell resorted, the Blood Elves were finally able to fill the void that had started to consume all of them in its absence.

The Blood elves had offered to show Illidan how to harness the Sunwell's magic to sate his own hunger for magic, however he declined their offer, and returned to his brother's side. He knew the well's magic would not react well with his demonic body.

Finally he had come to a decision. He had done in two years what he had never been able to fully achieve in ten thousand years. The Blood elves, no longer saw him as the 'Betrayer' but the saviour of their people's way of life. He had finally tasted what he had sought for, acknowledgement.

Since he was a child his people had said he was destined for great things, and he had searched for a way to see their belief come to pass, with a zealous few could match.

Magic he had thought was the answer to prove his worth and he had sought it eagerly and without a care of where it came or how it was used, until somehow he had forgotten the very reason he had searched for it, and instead of using magic as an ends to a means, it became the means… to his end... nearly.

Now he had regained the sight of what he was first searching for, and now he would face the consequences of his past, but first he would have back what was taken from him.

He said his farewell to his brother, he wished to save him from whatever power held him in his grip, but first he must save himself. His goodbyes said he prepared to leave the Moonglades.

"I know you're there." He said to the shadows

"I know I feel it." A whisper came back, as someone detached themselves from the shadows. "Since you bound us like this I can 'feel' your thoughts."

"Then you know what I mean to do, I take it your coming?"

"I will follow you till you turn once more upon your people Illidan, and once more see you chained beneath the earth."

"Your vengeance will be the end of us both Maiev. Do as you will."

Illidan walked out of the barrow dens, Maiev followed behind him. Words of power spilled from his lips. A golden orb floated in the air next to Illidan, and then expanded, forming a circle in front of him, which showed only blackness within.

"Bring your Watchers Warden, our path is not a safe one" Without another word Illidan stepped through the portal.

Maiev watch Illidan disappear, and then turned to the woods around the barrow den. "Let's go sisters." And then she too stepped into the portal after him, a company of Night elves detached themselves from the shadows to follow.


	2. Chapter 2

Illidan stepped lightly upon the snow; the frozen waste greeted him with its bitter cold and howling winds. The memories of his last journey here flickered past his mind's eye. The scar upon his chest itched at the memory of what had caused it, Frostmourne; the rune blade had cut him down and taken from him more than he could ever put into words.

With that one defeat he had been forced to flee his home world and hide in a shattered husk of a planet, where he fell into darkness over his defeat and all that had been taken from him, forced to preform unspeakable acts in his desperation to survive. Until his past caught up with him once more, and the forces of Azeroth came to his broken world and put an end to his plans, and yet in a surprising turn of events the two forces had been forced to ally together to defeat the demonlord's wrath.

Now as he stood once more at the base of Icecrown citadel, he felt more than ever the truth of what his meditations had helped him see within the Stormrage Barrow Dens. That his defeat here saved him from a fate worse than death, the power Kil'jaeden had offered him would not bring him any closer to what it was he truly sought, and the price of following the Demons path to power had cost him more then he would every admit.

Shaken from his thoughts by the sound of movement behind him, Illidan turned to look at Maiev and the Night elves she had brought with her.

"You had so many watching me?" He asked the Warden

"Do not think I will forget what you have done to our people Illidan." Maiev hissed. "You may not be bound, but I will keep my watch over you, and put an end to you once and for all should you try to betray our people."

"Your vengeance will be the end of us both Maiev."

Turning from the Warden, Illidan prepared for what was to come next. He would no longer allow others to control his actions, he would follow his own path, uncorrupted by the promise of power, but first he must face his past, and deal with the consequences, even if the price was his death.

"Maiev take this" He threw a purple orb to her. "This will open another portal to the Moonglades, now you and your sisters hide yourselves, and under no circumstances are you to interfere. Do it now, quickly."

Maiev stared at Illidan, finally nodding and ordered her sisters to hide in the shadows of the snow mounds. The Link Illidan had formed between the two was more than enough for Maiev to know Illidan's intent.

Now with the Night elves out of the way Illidan could focus on what lay ahead of him. He knelt down in the snow, and waited.

"You were warned never to return here, Demon." The words roared with the wind, that wrapping around Illidan and echoing off the mountains.

Illidan rose, and looked to the one who had spoken, the Lich King stood before him. His pale blue orbs, that shown from his helm pierced into the fiery orbs of Illidan's and there they stood, once more at the site of their last battle.

"Face me now Arthas, we will settle this once and for all" Illidan roared back. Faced with his foe his resolve only strengthened.

Illidan watched as the Lich King raised Frostmourne, pointing the rune blade at his chest. Illidan summoned his twin blades, and the two charged.

The wind howled around them. The crashing of their blades echoed throughout the mountains as the two tested each other. Finally the Lich King thrust Frostmourne toward Illidan's chest. Illidan sought to parry the blow, but the force behind the Lich Kings strike was too great, and the tip of Frostmourne pierced his chest. The runes upon the sword blazed blue as frost began to race from the pummel toward Illidan.

"Oblivion awaits! You will serve me!" The Lich Kings voice boomed with triumph.

"No!" Illidan snarled. His fiery orbs locked onto the Lich Kings, Illidan brought his twin blades together on Frostmourne. "Feel the flames of Azzinoth"

Illidan's blades faced each other, with Frostmourne between them; Illidan' fist tightened their grip, as the held Frostmourne. Illidan bowed his head over the blade piercing his chest as he chanted a stream of demonic words of power spewed forth from his mouth.

The twin shone green as fel fire engulfed them. The blades started to melt; the metal ran together, encircling the rune blade Frostmourne, the frost hissed as it evaporated where the flames touched.

The Lich King struggled to free his sword, but it was held firmly within Illidan's hold.

Illidan's chanting continued to intensify, as the rune tattoos that covered his body came to life, shining the same colour as his blades, they started to dance across his body, flowing along his arms, and then traveling across the blades to the Lich King, marking him as they had Illidan.

Suddenly Illidan raised his head to look into the blue orbs of the Lich King, his fiery orbs blazed, as the fire within his eye sockets burst forth, engulfing the bandage around his eyes in fire. The flames surrounded the Lich King's helm. Finally the chanting stopped.

The two of them stood still, as if paralyzed. Illidan's twin blades, had formed together, imprisoning Frostmourne, His tattoos had left his body and now surrounded the Lich King's armour, while the fire that had once been his eyes, burned around the Lich kings helm.

While the Lich King fought against the demonic powers he had unleashed upon him, Illidan's mind left his body and entered the rune blade, Frostmourne.


	3. Chapter 3

Maiev had watched as Illidan and the Lich King clashed together, the power of their blows had caused the very earth to rumble beneath her feet, and now they stood facing each other. Illidan held onto the hilts of his blades, the rest had melted around Frostmourne, the tip of that vile rune blade still pierced Illidan's chest. The Lich King stood as still as Illidan, his one hand thrust outward holding Frostmourne, the demonic patterns that had once branded Illidan's body now crawled around the Lich King's armour, his cold blue orbs had been replaced with the burning fire that had once been Illidan's eyes, a 'gift' from Sargeras, the fallen titan himself.

While Maiev decided what to do, Illidan's head fell forward, before she could react to this she was pulled by an invisible force, caught by surprise and the force of the pull, she fell to her knees; a cry of shock escaped her lips. She turned to find the cause of the pull only to be pulled again and this time all went black.

When Maiev opened her eyes she found herself in a room that she knew instantly, or at least its design, but she could not bring herself to believe that it could exist. No rooms like the one she now found herself in had existed for over ten thousand years, not since the great sundering that had ripped Kalimdor apart. The house was of night elf design, but of a time when the race had flaunted their wealth and power in a display of overwhelming colour and splendour, so caught up by the room it took Maiev awhile to realise the voices coming from a doorway leading off from the room.

Maiev stepped through the door and found herself in a room filled with night elves. She tried to ask the closest night elf what was happening only to find that no sound came out. She tried once more and still no sound would come, she could not even feel any vibrations in her throat. Deciding that she was under some sort of spell she tried to tap the night elf on the shoulder, only to find that her hand past right through them, shocked she pulled her arm away, then gingerly tried to touch the night elf again, she watched as her hand went through, then her arm, she continued to move forward until she had passed right through them. She turned to look at the night elf she had just passed through. They stood exactly where they had been before staring ahead of them at something Maiev could not see.

Maiev stepped through the rest of the night elves to find out what had grabbed their attention. Within the middle of the room lay a bed, which held a female and a child. The child had amber eyes, and as those eyes fell upon her they caught hers, and she could not look away from them, soon they began to suck her in, until all that she could see was their glow and it filled her world.

Memories that were not her own flooded her mind. Colours, places and smells filled all of her senses, but they were too fast, she could not make sense of them and just when she thought they were going to overwhelm her, they stopped, and the whole of Illidan's life played out before her eyes.

The amber eyes that Illidan had been born with were extremely rare and seen by the night elf people at the time as a sign of greatness and as such every child born with them had great expectations put upon them. Illidan was no different, and Maiev watched as the weight of trying to live up to these expectations changed Illidan.

Illidan had studies the magical arts of his people, but had found his way blocked. The Moon Guard, an elite magic group who greedily kept the secrets of magic to themselves, and the Highborne, who dwelt within the capital with the night elf queen Azshara. Desperate to find a path of power that would allow him to prove his worth to his people, Illidan joined with his brother to find the demi god Cenarius, but while the brothers, accompanied by their childhood friend Tyrande Whisperwind, Illidan found the druid teachings too slow and quickly grew frustrated with them, until finally abandoning them altogether.

Maiev also saw the slow change that was happening within Illidan's heart. Illidan and Malfurion were as close as brothers could be, but they also had their rivalries that allowed them to push each other further and to greater things, however she saw this change when their could only be one winner. Illidan slowly started to have feelings for their childhood friend Tyrande, and they soon grew to much more then thoughts of just friendship. Illidan knew that she would pick one of the two brothers for her mate, and while he saw that his brother was oblivious to it all Illidan was determined to prove his worth to her.

Maiev watched his life goal change, were once he had strived to prove himself to his people, he now only wished to prove himself to Tyrande. He thought he had found his path when he saved lord Kur'talos Ravencrest from a demon attack, which had killed two of Moon Guard. Kur'talos Ravencrest quickly saw the promise within the young night elf and took him under his wing as his own personal sorcerer. Illidan was filled with pride and joy, for not only would this allow his standing within night elf community to swell, and the paths the Moon Guard had been blocking him from to open up, but he finally thought himself worthy of Tyrande.

Illidan's plans however did not go his way. Tyrande denied his offer subtly at first, and Illidan took it as a sign that he only need prove himself further to her, but she turned him down once more the second time, and finally Illidan knew the truth, she had already chosen who she wanted to be with, his brother Malfurion. The grief filled Illidan and he resented his brother, because not only had he lost, but his brother had not even known that they had been competing, had not even realized the prize he had won.

Then Maiev saw that which not even Illidan himself may have realized, in his dark mood he had denied Tyrande's rejection and in his grief Illidan hid a small glimmer of hope, and she watched as his addiction for power was born. The ache he felt, the thirst, it was not part of an addiction like many thought, his thirst was his need to gain more power to prove himself worthy of Tyrande, and the grief he felt was his desperation that without it he would lose her, even though he knew somewhere within himself that he had already lost her, her was still unwilling to let go of that one glimmer of hope that maybe she would still choose him.

Maiev also saw how Xavius, the first night elf turned into a satyr by Sargeras, had used Illidan's grief to manipulate Illidan into leaving the night elf resistance, and to join with the Highborne, where they would appreciate him, and he could gain more power, and so he left the night elf resistance behind, so that he could grow stronger and prove himself to Tyrande. Maiev saw how he lost the ability to see good from evil, right from wrong. He only saw power and a means to prove himself, but it was more than that, he even hid from himself the goal, his reason as to why he wanted the power, because the pain of his lose was too great, and so his sacrificed his eyes, and his body for more power as the titan Sargeras replaced his eyes with fire, and branded his body with demonic runes.

The start of her own path to vengeance also played out before her. Illidan had stolen waters from the Well of Eternity to further increase his powers, and when the well had been destroyed his fears that he would lose his power over came him, and so he journeyed to the top of Mount Hyjal where he found a lake. He drops the contents of one while into the waters and watched them darken, and so he emptied another vial into the waters, and watched as they darkened further still, becoming more like those that the Well of Eternity, but he was interrupted from emptying in more vials by a group of Night elves including her brother Jarod Shadowsong. Illidan in his madness lashed out at the group, until his brother Malfurion seduced him, but not before he seriously wounded Maiev's brother. Malfurion sentenced Illidan to be imprisoned within the earth, for trying to make a second Well of Eternity, and the memory faded away.

Thoughts started to fill Maiev's mind so fast that just as she started to focus on one it had already left her, and then she realized that all of Illidan's thoughts that he had had while inside his prison for ten thousand years were being poured into her, with his senses and time denied him there was no order to the thoughts, and they continued to race past her mind's eye. Until a sound pierced through the darkness of his thoughts, and light once more filled his world, and there she stood, Tyrande, she had freed him from his imprisonment, and the memories of the past years flew by in the blink of an eye, until once more Illidan stood face to face with the Lich King.

Maiev watched the battle unfold, and she saw the blow that had brought Illidan low, but more than that, she watched as the rune blade Frostmourne ripped more than his flesh, but also his soul, and she understood.

Anger flooded her, her vengeance filled her up, but while she could not forgive Illidan for what he had done, her vengeance had changed to those who had used his weakness for power, and she grabbed Illidan, and their minds touched, and in that instant she filled him with her vengeance, until there was nothing left.

She collapsed to her knees, and watched as Illidan rose from the ground, she could sense the rage that had once filled her within him, but unlike hers his was directed toward Frostmourne. Illidan reached ouch, and touched the image of himself, and a flash of light filled the room. Maiev covered her eyes, and when she looked back the image had disappeared, and Illidan was left holding the rune blade, but he was more then he once was, no longer was he the demonic shell of the night elf he had once been, now he stood tall and proud without the demonic influences that had scared his body.

"Return him, return what you have stolen!" The words rang like steel from Illidan's mouth, and a fire blazed within his eyes.

Maiev's watched as Illidan's hand started to glow red, she could feel all of the rage and vengeance within Illidan pouring into it as he raised it to strike at the essence of Frostmourne, as his brought his hand down to strike to blade, a tremor that shook the whole room caused him to falter.

NOOOOOOOOOO

The words filled the room, Maiev felt them like a physical blow, and once more she felt a force push her, out into the dark void.

She woke up on the ground in the snow. She looked to where Illidan and the Lich King stood. The demonic energies that had been battling with the Lich King exploded. Illidan was thrown back from the Lich King, and landed a few yards from Maiev.

"Sister, the Orb!" She shouted behind her as she ran toward Illidan. "Use it now!"

As her hand reached him, their bodies vanished in a short burst of light and they reappeared next to the night elf group behind them. They quickly rushed through the portal that had appeared from the orb Illidan had given them. Maiev watched the last of her sister's pass into the portal, holding Illidan's limp body over her should she started to drag him through the portal. She turned to watch as the Lich King passed through the smoke that had spread around the area where the two had battled. He raised Frostmourne toward her, and she watched as a green bolt of energy rushed toward her, and then the portal closed, and she felt the grasses of the Moon Glade beneath her feet.


	4. Chapter 4

Illidan had sunk deep into the depths of his mind. He had not noticed what he has lost until it was returned to him; he had ripped his souls back from the vile rune blade, Frostmourne. Now his mind was filled with anguish and exultation.

To be whole once more was a feeling he could not describe without words, it felt like he had been living, but without any of his senses to enjoy life, and now that it was returned to him he was complete once more, however the past now caused him great pain when he remembered what he had done.

He knew he had never seen good or evil when it came to power, but he had never sought to become a vampire, sucking their magic's from them, too fuel his own. Now the very idea of what he had done repulsed him, and he once more cursed the Lich King for scar he had put on his life. The greatest pain came not from his actions, but that he would not get the chance to right the wrong he had done.

He knew his body was dying, he could feel it as clearly as he could feel the beating of his heart. He had exercised his body of the demonic power that had become a part of him for so long, his fiery eyes, his tattoos, and the demonic energies of the Skull of Gul'dan; all these he had unleashed upon the Lich King, to buy him time, so that he could infiltrate Frostmourne and liberate his soul from its embrace.

The damage to his body and the shock it sustained from having all of that demonic influence ripped from it in an instant was too much for it, and he could feel his life slowly ebbing.

The time he spent within Frostmourne had seemed like an age, the rune blade had forced him to relive all of his failings and the harm he had caused others. He would have been overcome with the grief of that which he had faced if not for the soul trapped within the sword like his, Arthas Menethil. His childlike soul still lived on within the rune blade, and all that time it was faced with hell itself, Frostmourne was unable to kill off the soul, but it's eternal hunger still sought it, and every waking moment that one pure soul ran from an endless torment, until it found Illidan and showed him how to cope with the horrors Frostmourne would unleash upon him.

That soul had told Illidan the truth of the fate that had befallen the prince, and why the Lich King had not risen up all the dead of this world and unleashed them upon the living. Arthas' need to save his people had led him to his ultimate fate, but it was more than simple him losing his soul, and turning on his people. Arthas had been faced with the damnation he had cast upon his people, and faced with that monstrous act it was easier for him to blind himself from what he had done and become a mindless minion to the Lich King, more so now that Frostmourne had taken his soul from him. So he had submitted to Ner'zhul, the being known as the Lich King, but subconsciously his mind still fought the evil, even if he himself was not aware of it, and so when Arthas put the Lich King's crown upon his head the fusion was not complete, and Arthas' mind still now battles with the Lich King, and while the Lich King has all but subdued him, he has managed to stay the Lich King's hand, even after the Lich King had torn out Arthas' heart, and hidden it from his body to further twist his mind to his will.

The child like boy, that was Arthas' soul had told Illidan the only path to redemption for the fallen prince, for if his soul and heart were reunited, and the being known as Ner'zhul were defeated, Arthas may yet once more return to his people, for his body is not dead, the Lich King was nothing but a parasite, and he needed a living vessel to walk upon this earth, and it was Arthas he had chosen, and to make him obedient he took from him his soul and heart, but he could not take his mind, and it is that one glimmer of light that still holds the Lich King's wrath from consuming this world.

For all this to be done the boy warned Illidan however, a pure form of light must be found, to purify Arthas' heart before it was placed within his body once more, for the Lich King had cast unholy spelled around the heart, turning it into a void. If it was returned to its rightful place as it were it would destroy Arthas' body utterly.

Even if it cost Illidan his last breath he would have this truth known to the world, he would tell Maiev what must be done. She would need a new path to follow, for he had felt her vengeance and he knew it would not die with him, and if left without purpose it would only serve to harm their people. He had denied her vengeance against him, but maybe he could pass it onto the Lich King. He knew she would stop until she finished her task or death took her. But first he must was more return to the waking world.

As Illidan's mind once more returned to his body the pain of its purification engulfed him, soul and all, but still a smile spread upon his face, he knew this was the price of having his soul returned to him and he welcomed it.

His smile was soon replaced by his grim determination to have his last words spoken.

'Maiev,' he called. He could sense her close to him. 'Thank you, your vengeance gave me the strength to overcome my grief. To think it was this that hunted me, I am glad I never had to face it fully.'

'Illidan…' She said. Her voice was unusually hesitant.

'Do not fear Maiev, the bond that tethered us together was broken the moment I regained my soul.' A chuckle escaped Illidan; the thought of having attached himself to her soul was ludicrous to him now.

'I must tell you of the true threat that surrounds our world.' He warned, and told her the truth of Arthas Menethil and the Lich King.

His breath was coming in short gasps now, he could feel his body slowly starting to shut down, and he knew this time was short.

'Remember, Frostmourne must be destroyed for the souls to be… free.' He breathed. 'His heart… fallen to darkness… the Naaru… the spark… it will save it… save him…'

Illidan lay there on the ground. He listened to his breathing grow shallower, and the sounds of the Moon Glade filled his ears. He wished that he could once more look upon the beauty of the forest. He saw only darkness now, and that small spot of light, he moved toward it, and it grew larger, until it replaced the darkness inside. Illidan let his last breath leave his lungs, and he passed into the light, knowing he had shown his people the way at the end.


	5. Chapter 5

Illidan walked through the forest, which he had made his home; he could not remember how much time had passed since he had come here, and he had given up trying to remember long ago. The place was so peaceful, his life was simple and filled with joy, all the cares of night elf life and been taken from his shoulders, and without that burden he had known peace.

_Illidan_

The wind picked up, whipping Illidan's hair around his head in a wild stream. The violence of the wind was an unwelcome change to Illidan's perfect day. He pulled his tunic tighter, and continued his stroll through the forest.

_Illidan… wake_

The earth rumbled beneath Illidan's feet, he held onto one of the great oaks that grew within the forest for support, until the trembles stopped. Illidan frowned at the interrupts, a blemish to his perfect day. He had known of earthquakes to happened, but so rare were they that he had only experienced them twice. With that in mind he considered himself lucky to have experienced such a thing and continued on his journey.

_Wake… Illidan, wake up!_

The earth split beneath his feet, a gapping chasm erupted beneath him, turning into a valley of darkness. Illidan was helpless as gravity pulled him deep into the depths.

Illidan woke up, to be greeted by his own face, no not his own, but his brothers.

'Brother?' He asked.

'Illidan there is no time,' Malfurion shouted at him. 'Archimonde has returned!' Malfurion grabbed Illidan and pulled him to his feet.

'Come, quickly.' And he ran with Illidan from the room.

Malfurion stopped outside, and turned toward Illidan, his face fearful.

'Illidan, you must use your demonic powers,' he demanded. 'Only they can stop Archimonde from destroying our world!'

'Brother… I…' Illidan stammered. His mind had not had time to catch up, his dream still fresh in his mind, and now only a few houses away he could see the demon, Archimonde destroying their town, and it's people. Then he realized what Malfurion was asking, and his anger began to rise.

'What has gotten into your brother?' He demanded. 'You wish for me to turn myself into a demon to save are people? Has madness taken hold of your mind?'

'Illidan, you must, it's the only way, to save her!' And he pointed down the street, where Tyrande Whisperwind lay upon the floor, unmoving. Archimonde was almost upon her.

'Fool,' he spat at his brother, as he pushed past him. 'If you would turn to demon magic save her, then maybe Tyrande would have been better off not knowing either of us!'

Illidan ran toward Archimonde, using whatever spells he could to draw the demon's attention toward him. Archimonde finally turned his gaze upon Illidan, casting a huge ball of hellfire at him.

Illidan prepared to face the power the demon lord had unleashed upon him, as the fires filled his vision, as he met the spell, immense pain wracked his body.

Illidan roared.

'What is it young one?' A voice said.

Illidan opened his eyes, and as they fell upon the creature that had spoken those words, all memoires of his pain left him.

'Cenarius?' He asked

'Who else child?' The demigod asked. 'Has your journey into the Emerald dream dulled your senses?'

'Emerald Dream?' Illidan tried to remember what he had been doing, his mind was so hazy. 'I think it is as you said Shan'do, my memories feel like a haze has fallen on them.'

'It will pass in time. Now have you decided? Will accept my offer? To become one with the earth like me, to become a demigod? I am the protector of this forest, and as such I must stay to protect it, but the demons they roam the whole earth. Would you become the earths fury, would you accept its power and fury and unleash it against its foes?'

Illidan could not believe what he was hearing, to truly be like Cenarius, a demigod, the earth's fury, his to command? In the maelstrom of thoughts and ideas that Cenarius' offer had caused in Illidan's mind, one thought rose from the eye of the storm, and calmed his mind.

'No.' He said.

'What did you say told?' The demigod asked.

'I cannot accept your offer Shan'do. I must walk my own path, with my own power. No longer will I seek power from others.'

'You dare reject the earth's gift!' The demigod roar.

'Yes.' Even in the presence of Cenarius' anger, Illidan knew he would not change his mind.

Lighting cracked above. Illidan felt it hit him, spreading through his body and Illidan knew no more, but the pain.

The pain was like nothing he has experienced before, it was almost unbearable, but through shear will alone Illidan was able to contain the lighting, and stop the damage, and slowly he was able to repel it from his body.

'Illidan,' a voice shouted. 'You don't need to keep fighting!'

Illidan opened his eyes, and before him he saw Kil'jaeden. The demon lord was trying to pull himself free from the portal within the Sunwell. Illidan looked to his right where the voice had come from and saw Anveena. The two of them stood alone, against the demon lord, and no help was coming to save them.

Kil'jaeden continued to unleash a torrent of demon energy against Illidan.

'Illidan,' Anveena called. 'I can banish him; let me sacrifice myself to save our world.'

Anveena's words hurt Illidan more than the energies that Kil'jaeden was unleashing against him. The very act of allowing her to sacrifice her life for him, he had no words to describe the shame he would feel if he allowed himself to accept her offer.

'No!' He shouted

The energies he fought to contain and push back, burned his hands, the skin blackened and cracked, from the heat the spells were causing. Illidan roared as he unleashed everything he had, even though to unleash his power in such a reckless manner caused his flesh to be ripped from his hands, he pressed on.

The strain of trying to keep the portal open and battle Illidan was too great for the demon lord, and Illidan was able to slowly turn Kil'jaeden's spell against him, as Illidan's magic touch the demon lord the room exploded in a flash of light, it surrounded Illidan, and once more light became his whole world.

Illidan stood within the world of light. He started at his hands, the burns he had felt only moments ago, were completely gone, he could not even recall the pain he had suffered.

The softest of sounds touch Illidan's ears, he turned to where the sound had come from. Before him stood those of his dreams, Cenarius, Anveena, and his brother, Malfurion.

'What is this?' He asked.

Malfurion looked at his brother; his smile almost cut his face in two.

'Speak!'

'Illidan.' Malfurion said. Stepping forward, he embraced his brother; a gesture the two of them had not shared since they were children. So unexpected was it that Illidan was at a last of what to do. Malfurion finished hugging Illidan, and held his shoulders at arm's length, and stared at his brother, that wide smile still spread over his face. 'You have passed the test.'

'Test?' Illidan asked. To him the world had gone mad, and it held some joke that Illidan was a part of.

'Yes, and it will take a while to explain, be patient and I will tell you everything, sit with me.' And so the two brothers said as Malfurion explained the Illidan all that had happened to him, and why.

Malfurion explained that while he was trapped within the Emerald Dream he was unable to contact his brother, even when he could feel his presence while Illidan watched over his body in the Barrow Dens. While he was unable to contact Illidan, Malfurion was able to watch over him, and he explained that he watched the change that had taken hold of him, starting when he aided Quel'thalas.

Malfurion told Illidan that he knew of the madness that had taken hold of his mind, at the defeat he had faced at Arthas' hands, but he had no idea that the madness was due to the loss of his soul, and when he had discovered the truth, he had no way to aid him.

Malfurion explained that while he himself was unable to act, he had searched for others to aid Illidan to regain his soul, however time within the Emerald Dream and the waking world is different, more so now that the nightmare within the Emerald Dream is growing, and by the time Malfurion had returned to help his brother, Illidan had already recovered it.

Never had Malfurion imaged that Illidan would sacrifice everything to regain his soul, and now with his body failing at the strain Illidan had put it under, Illidan's mind had passed into the realm between life and death, the realm of dreaming. And this is how the two of them are finally about to speak together once more.

The allies Malfurion had gather decided to aid Illidan in a new way, once they knew that Illidan had already regained his soul, at the cost of his life. But before they offered such aid to him, they would need to test Illidan, to make sure he was worthy of such a gift.

Three tests Illidan had faced, and passed.

The first was a test to see if Illidan would revert back to using demonic powers, if they would help him save those closest to his heart.

The second test was to witness if Illidan would allow himself to once more become a puppet, and serve others, to obtain power, even if the ones he would serve were as noble as the spirits of the earth.

The third and final test was to see if Illidan would sacrifice himself to save others, taking upon himself all of the pain and burden, even if others were willing to take the burden from him.

'Illidan, you passed these tests, and now I will let the others speak.'

'Illidan,' Anveena called to him. 'We have seen through your eyes that which had befallen one of the lights most promising champions, Arthas. Do you truly wish to save such a soul? Would you sacrifice yourself to return that which the Lich King has taken from him, just as the Lich King took from you?'

'Yes,' Illidan said, without hesitation. Illidan was more recalled his memories of the soul that had helped him within Frostmourne. So pure was that soul, that Illidan would do anything to see it returned to the world.

'Illidan,' Cenarius said. 'Would you see the unholy reign of the Lich King come to an end, would you take this burden upon yourself and seek to restore the balance of nature?'

'Yes Shan'do,' Illidan told Cenarius, 'I would put an end to the Lich King, and free all those who have been devoured by Frostmourne'.

'You have their blessing,' Malfurion told Illidan. 'They offer you a gift of life Illidan, to take into your being part of their essence so that you may live once more?'

'I don't…' Illidan hesitated.

'However,' Malfurion pressed on. 'They only offer you the gift of life, and through the connection with them it will earn them you may call upon them to aid you. This is not a pact where power is given; it is an alliance, where they will help you in your cause.'

'Then I accept.' Illidan answered.

Malfurion's smile returned, and once more he embraced his brother, and this time Illidan returned the gesture.

'We will meet again brother; know that we will stand together once more, as equals.'


	6. Chapter 6

The Moon Glades harmony had been destroyed, as news of the night elves that had gone into Northrend spread. Maiev had dispatched a runner to find Remulos, the keeper of the grove, who watched over the Moon Glades, and as news of what had taken place within Northrend spread, all the night elves and tauren within the glade, had rushed to see what had befallen Illidan.

Lying where he had fallen after they had passed through the portal, the crowd that had gathered watched as Illidan took his last breath. All the druids had been praying to the Earth Mother and Elune. Now they whispered their final prayer, for the one who had been both a hero and a curse to his people.

Remulos had come as soon as he had been told of what had happened by Maiev's runner, now he stood over Illidan, it was so oblivious to him now that Illidan's soul had been missing. When Illidan had returned from Outland and asked Remulos to stay with his brother, within the Barrow Dens, he had noticed that something was wrong about Illidan, like he was empty, but so alien had Illidan become with his demonic influences and the changes that had taken place within his body, that Remulos had dismissed it as part of that demonic influence. Remulos now felt a deep sadness as he felt that soul, only recently reunited with Illidan, leave this world.

However it did not vanish. Even now with Illidan's body lying still, Remulos could sense that it had stopped fading, just barley, as if it was caught on the tip of death itself. The others must have sensed it too. As Remulos looked at all those gathered, their faces sombre, they did not weep, nor did they leave to go, as they would to give the dead peace, instead together they waited.

Maiev felt like her world had been turned upside down, shaken and then thrown back together. To see the one she had chased and followed so long, fade from her was something she had never prepared herself to deal with. She hated him, but no longer for the reasons she once had, Illidan had wronged her people, and almost killed her brother, but now she hated him for leaving her, denying her vengeance. At least she told herself that was why.

In truth she hated him for the sadness she felt, she had relived his life, everything that had made him who he was, she had shared with him, through the replayed memories within Frostmourne. And to see Illidan fall after fighting so hard, trying to save himself, only to have a bitter sweet victory such as this. Her heart ached, and yet she still cursed him for forcing her to feel this way. For in death she could forgive the wrongs he had caused. He had paid the ultimate price, and done so with honour.

Illidan was no longer her prey, but an example to all those who have fallen, that even those who have lost their path, may in the end, find it. Maiev had lost her path while hunting him; she had blamed him for all the wrongs that had befallen her upon her quest to bind him once more beneath the earth. And like him, she had begun to lose sight of what was right and wrong to achieve her goal. In the end he had saved her from the vengeance that had all but consumed her heart. And even with his last words he had set before her a new path, and for that she would thank him.

And then Maiev did something that she had not done for over ten thousand years, she prayed to the Moon Mother, the words rose from out of the depths of her memory, from the time when she had once been a priestess in serve to Elune, as the last words of Maiev's prayer left her lips moon light lit up the sky.

Moon beams fell like light rain around Illidan, the pale shafts of light spilled upon his body until it was completely bathed in the pale glow. A sound, like music, filled the ears of all those who were gathered around Illidan, as they looked around in wonder. The Moon Glades began to come to life. Lights began to appear above where Illidan lay, growing larger until they formed shapes in the air. The night elves watched in awe, the music that played in their ears, soothed them, and they knew that these were the Naaru, beings of pure light.

The Ancients, souls of the forest had also come from the forest to look upon Illidan's body. Their massive forms towered over all of the druids and even Remulos, as smaller ones known as Wisps danced between the druids.

The grass around Illidan grew and flowers blossomed, as they began to grow around Illidan, until they covered his arms and lower body.

All those who had congregated to watch, now gazed upon Illidan, as a light, like that given off by the Naaru began to shine from within the blackened craters that were all that remained of Illidan's eyes. The light continued to grow, until it spilled forth, and the whole area was filled with it.

The light continued to shine, all those who wished to watch were forced to cover their eyes, so great was it, and the sound, like music that came from the Naaru grew louder.

The music continued to fill all those who had gathered, and they knew peace, and that the light was nothing to fear, instead it filled them with joy, as all the good memories they had witness within their lives filled their minds, before slowly fading away, and with it the Naaru, the ancients too, along with the Wisps, had disappeared back into the forests, their blessings given. The druids had grown so drunk on the happiness they had felt had forgotten what they had been doing, until they looked back at where Illidan had been laying, and a stunned silence spread among them.

Illidan stood unmoving in the middle of the crowd. His arms were like those of a night elves, but they changed as they got closer to his hands, the purple of his skin changed to green, like that of a new leaf before turning to colour of aged bark, like the talons that were Remulos' hands. His feet too were like Remulos', gone forever were the legs that had looked so much like a Satyrs', now Illidan stood upon legs like those of a stags. He wore pants, made from grasses that had been grown to an impossible size, and then woven like cloth. His body was covered in runes of light, like those that the Naaru used. Their brightness continued to shine forth from Illidan, as if a pure light burned within his body, the runes like windows which the light could escape through, as the crowd watched the light began to fade. As the light that shone forth vanished so too did the runes, until Illidan's upper body looked like that a normal night elves.

Then Illidan took his first breath, as he breathed out he opened his eyes, orbs of golden light shined forth. Whoever Illidan gazed upon smiled, as they felt an echo of the joy that had filled them when they had heard the Naaru's music.

As Illidan took in his new body a smile split his lips, and the Moon Glades was filled with his laughter, soon all those who had come to watch him as he pass from this world now rejoiced in his rebirth, until the whole glade echoed with their combined laughter.

Illidan raised his hands, gesturing for silence as he tried to stop his own laughter. He wished he knew the words to say, to share with them his experiences and why he had been brought back, and to show them now the path he would take. And with that thought the runes of light once more appeared on his skin, less brightly this time, and the music of the Naaru filled their minds.

Everything that Illidan had gone through since he had been freed from his prison, was communicated to them, all that had befallen him was now known to them, including his time within the realm between life and death and the task he would now under take, and the soul he would save. As the vision of the child like soul of Arthas Menethil faded from their minds, he could see that they understood, and approved of the path he had chosen to take.

With the druids of the Moon Glades blessing Illidan vanished with Maiev. Their path to save a fallen Prince from the damned King had begun.


	7. Chapter 7

The world whispered with the news of events happening upon the roof of the world. Northrend had become a nest of activity since the months that had passed since the second battle between Illidan and Arthas, and while the Alliance and Horde both sought their own means to assault the Lich King, the Kirin Tor had moved the city of Dalaran itself to Northrend to confront the Lich King directly.

Together Illidan and Maiev had been exploring Northrend. Illidan had taken them from the Moon Glades, and since then they had been searching for the Lich King's heart, first stepping foot on the shores of Dragon Blight. And while they had searched they had worked to undermine the Lich Kings operations, paving the way for the Alliance and Horde. Now as the heroes that had arisen on both sides made their way into Northrend, they had focused their efforts into finding Arthas Menethil's heart, without it the Prince would never be able to regain his body.

"Illidan what are we doing on this mountain?" Maiev asked. "We should be fighting the undead, or striking at the Lich King directly." Maiev peered into the distance; Icecrown Citadel was clearly visible from their position.

"I can feel it Maiev." Illidan told her. "The Light guides us here; this is the path we must follow."

Maiev watched as Illidan kept climbing up into the mountains. The bitter wind continued to assault them as they climbed higher. She wrapped her cloak tightly around herself, the wind still managed to find its way past her furs, chilling her to the bone. Yet Illidan wore nothing above his waist, his skin exposed to the elements. The light within him warmed his body from within.

"There!" Illidan called, pointing down the path.

"By Elune!" Maiev whispered. The place that Illidan had pointed to was filled with activity; dark cultists were digging up dragon bones, then filling them with unholy magic's. Even now the sky above held a few of the undead beasts. A huge creator dominated the scene below, smaller holes that the cultists were making as they searched for more bones surrounded it.

"World guide me." Illidan preyed, holding his arms out ward, blades of light formed in both his hands, roots sprouted from his arms, surrounding the light. Within seconds twin blades, like those he had once wielded, had formed. The blades looked like they were made of gnarled bark, the edge of the blades shined with the light held within. Maiev had witnessed the blades cut through ranks of undead, turning all it touched to smoke, that vanished upon the air.

Illidan asked the spirits to hide their charge as they descended upon the cultists. A mist formed before them. They nodded at each other as they came within range; together they blinked from cultist to cultist, an ability that allowed them to teleport a short distance, as they brought death to the necromancers. Like blurs they passed through the ranks, Illidan like light, and Maiev, shadow. Within seconds the cultists had fallen beneath their blades..

When the last cultist fell a roar shook the mountain, followed by others. The undead dragons had noticed the two night elves and flew to engage them.

"Light show them the way." Illidan preyed, runes of light burst into life upon his chest. A nova of light exploded forth from his body; expanded outward it quickly engulfed the undead dragons, turning their bones to dust.

Illidan fell to his knee, the power he had unleashed left him drained.

"You should not flaunt your power so." Maiev warned him.

"I do not flaunt anything Maiev." Illidan gasped. "I only channelled what the Light granted me"

"A whole brood of the blue dragons fell here." A voice said.

Maiev gasped, she blinked beside Illidan, her body turned toward the voice, which belonged to a small boy.

"And one by one, they were being raised by his servants." The boy told them. "He raised the biggest of them all himself. Bring me some bone dust from the whelps you laid to rest and I'll show you exactly how he did it."

Maiev stood frozen. To see a human child within the frozen wastes of Icecrown citadel was so out of place she was at a lost for what to do. The boy continued to look between Illidan and her, a faint smile touching his lips, looking for all the world as if he had just asked them if they wanted to hear a story and awaited their response.

Illidan put a hand on her shoulder; she smelled the earthly scent that had become a part of him since his transformation, and the soothing calm that came with being the focus of his eyes.

"He means us no harm. "Illidan told her.

"I would very much like to see that." He called to the boy. "I will bring you the dust, as you have asked."

Maiev stood there, her blades had fallen to her side, as she watched Illidan collect the dust from the dragons he had slain. She simply watched as she tried to make sense of the events that were unfolding before her.

"Here you go." Illidan told the boy, as he handed him the bone dust.

The boy smiled brightly as he took the dust, placing it within his pocket and beamed at the two night elves, offering them his hand.

"I'll show you now." He said.

As the two of them took his hand the world around them melted away, replaced with the same location, but this time unmolested by the cultists.

"Watch what the king does." The boy told them.

The three of them turned to watch as the Lich King walked down the same path that Illidan and Maiev had taken.

The Lich King walked into the centre of where the creator had once been, he unsheathed Frostmourne he held the blade before him. The runes began to burn blue; sucking in the cold from the air and snow, until the blade burned with frozen fire. Gripping Frostmourne in both hands the Lich King plunged the blade into the ice. A sound like the world splitting echoed throughout the whole of Icecrown Citadel as huge cracks began to split the ice.

Taking up his sword the Lich King walked to the edge of the cliff, looking down upon the land below. Illidan and Maiev looked below, but they saw nothing but darkness.

The Ice continued to crack, and huge chucks began to rise from the ground, as bones, monstrous in size began to rip themselves free from the icy prison that had held them.

The ground split and trembled throughout the entire area, as huge chunks of ice flew from the ground, as the monstrous bones pulled themselves from beneath the ground, until finally a huge dragon, rivalling that of the largest dragons, save the Aspects themselves, stood once more. The creature itself was nothing but bone, a blue fire burned within its body, as it walked to stand over the Lich King. Opening its maw wide, the undead dragon unleashed its roar.

Illidan, Maiev, and the child watched below as the roar echoed, and filled the lands below. Blue lights, like those within the dragon's body began to light up in the lands below, the three of them beheld the Lich Kings army as the blue lights continued to spread, covering all the lands below, and then the memory faded away.

The boy let go of their hands, a knowing smile still spread upon his lips.

"You know I have been waiting for you?" The boy told Illidan. "I know you wish to ask me things, but I can't just tell you, he will get mad if I do that, you know his no longer the prince right? His the King!

"Can you help us." Illidan asked the boy. "We need to find his heart."

The boys smiled turned to a frown. "They touched it you know?" He said. "I told them not to. I hid them as best I could, but he will find them, and now he knows they found it!"

"The heart?" Illidan asked

"Your battle with him was the closest he had ever come to truly dying you know?" The boy asked Illidan. "After he had fought you he realized he was being held back, was still human, and still had a heart. He cut it from his chest and threw it down a pit. The others found it there, and touched it."

"Where is it?" Illidan asked again. "We must save it."

"I will show you then." The boy said. "Close your eyes, and you will see…"


	8. Chapter 8

The overpowering bond that held Illidan's mind to his body loosened, a huge wave of anxiety passed over him, before he suppressed it. The thought of being separated again still caused him pain, but he knew that it was the only way he would find where Arthas' heart lay.  
The feeling of parting with his body was further enhanced by the weightlessness he felt, as he left the physical realm behind, and joined that of the spirit. He turned to face himself. Looking upon his body from the outside, he was truly able to take in the changes that it had under gone, now he could truly appreciate the new life he was given.  
His skin had become lighter, no longer the dark purple, of his people, it was now a rich light purple, like the colour of the sky just before the sun sets. His face too had changed, no longer was it fixed into the permanent snarl that he had warned since his imprisonment, which was only enhanced by demonic influence, after his consuming of the Skull of Gul'dan, now his face had a look of peace, like that of a sleeping child, a peace he had never known in his former life.  
To see his face whole once more, after the permanent scaring he had suffered at the hands of that demonic presence within the portal all those years ago, to have eye lids, was something he had not had for over ten thousand years, so long had it been that he still had to remind himself to blink, the instinct having been lost to him.  
Illidan had to tear his attention from his body as he felt his spirit being pulled toward the sky, slowly at first, but quickly gaining speed. Within an instant he was high about Icecrown, looking down upon the Lich King's domain. Illidan could see Icecrown citadel in the distance, he blinked and the Lich King's unholy sanctum loomed before him, his spirit had teleported him to where he wished to go, as he looked upon the citadel he knew soon he would descend the steps and confront the horrors within, but not yet.  
Illidan was at a crossroads, he turned to the right, and looked upon the Cathedral of Darkness, he knew the name of that vile place as soon as he laid eyes upon it. The cathedral was built upon a platform that rose a hundred meters from the ground, stairs had been cut into the platform, leading to the entrance of the cathedral. The cathedral itself was a circular building with two tiers; the second tier was a smaller version of the first, with a spike place at its centre.  
Illidan could feel the evil presence that seemed to pulse from it, like the heartbeat of some huge beast. The entrance lay before him like a hungry maw, the corruption coming from within threatened to taint even his spirit.  
Illidan knew is goal laid within that maw of the beast; his body flew up the steps, towards the doors. When he reached the top he saw cultists spread through the upper level, gathered in their groups, all working on their dark tasks, gripped in their masters will.  
One group caught Illidan's attention; they were huddled like the other cultists, but something about them was different. Illidan could not feel the cold void of the damned from them, and as he moved closer, Illidan sensed a connection with the leader of the group, and he knew they had felt it too. The cultist imposter turned to face Illidan, the aura of light given off by him was almost blinding, how they could hide themselves within such a dark place, Illidan did not know, as their eyes met, Illidan felt his body pulled, the landscape flashed passed him as he was pulled back to it.

Air rushed into Illidan lungs as his mind once more became one with his body, his eyes flew open, searching for any sign of danger.

'What happened?' He asked, his heart racing, prepared for battle.  
'You saw the others,' the boy told him. 'They have already found His heart. You must stop them before they destroy it.'  
'Destroy it, why would they end the last chance to redeem Arthas?'  
'They will see only the void, only the darkness, they do not understand that from light comes dark, and from darkness comes light, so the circle continues. With the spark you can once more bring the light to the heart, but you must stop them.'

Illidan knew the truth of the boy's words; subconsciously he touched his chest, where the spark of the Naaru had been placed. Illidan knew what he must do, but to do so was reckless, doubt began to set in as he thought of another way to save the heart. The music of the light filled him, reassuring him and offering him the aid to for fill his plan.  
Illidan turned toward Maiev, offering both his hands. 'Quickly, take my hands.' 'Wha…' 'There is no time to explain, hurry.' As soon as Illidan held both of her hands in his, he began chanting.  
Maiev watched as the runes upon Illidan's body appeared and began to glow brighter with each second. Illidan's body began to vibrate, the vibrations passed through his hands to her, until her whole body vibrated in sync with his.  
A light appeared in the circle created by their hands, then expanded rapidly surrounding both of them inside a sphere of light, after a moment's pause it shrank, vanishing with Illidan. Maiev was left behind holding what looked like a statue of Illidan, but made from crystalized light.  
'I wouldn't let go if I were you.' Maiev turned to face the small boy, his knowing smile unnerved her. 'He will need you to get back.'

Illidan appeared within the doorway of the Cathedral of Darkness. His infiltration had gone unnoticed; all of the cultists had their attention turned toward a group of the damned, who were making their way toward the back of the room, where the Lich King awaited them. They carried the heart, which floated upon the air between them.  
Illidan watched as another group of cultists moved toward the ones carrying the heart; he could sense the light from them, the one who he had connected with lead them toward their goal, as they got within a few feet of the heart they attacked. The light that they had repressed burst forth, the cultists garbs they have been wearing turned ash, as they unleashed their fury upon the cultists. The leader of the group leaped toward the heart, his sword already descending in a deadly arch toward it.  
Illidan called to the light for aid, his body once more glowed, becoming one with the light, he moved with its speed toward the heart, his charge left behind a trail of yellow gold. Within the blink of the eye, Illidan had put himself between the heart and the champion; his blades of light, and nature clashed with that of the champions. To Illidan in his light form he could hear the music that was made between the blades in their clash, and witnessed the champions blade submit to the purpose of Illidan's path, allowing it's attack to be repelled, throwing the champion flying into his paladin brethren.  
'Sorry brother.' He said to the stricken champion. Illidan turned to face the heart.  
'You!' The Lich kings voice boomed in disbelief.  
The light of Illidan's eyes locked with those of the Lich King's frozen orbs. 'For Arthas!' Illidan roared, as light filled the cathedral; a wail of anguish filled the cathedral as the light burned the cultists of the damned, before the music of the light drowned it out. The light took on physical form, like a miniature sun as it left Illidan's chest. He took the light into his hands, thrusting it toward the crystal heart.  
Darkness blanketed the cathedral, covering all senses, as if everyone within was stricken both deaf and blind. The beat of a heart filled the void, once, and then twice, until taking on a continual rhythm, the darkness dispersed returning the cathedral to normal.  
The Lich King's screams filled the cathedral, his arm held across his eyes, with his free hand he swung Frostmourne before him as if to ward off the heart, with no escape the Lich King plunged Frostmourne into the ground as he fell to his knees, his scream died down to an unintelligible babble on the edge of hearing.  
'What have you done?' The champion of the light asked Illidan.  
Sounds of battle came from the entrance of the cathedral. Illidan turned to see death knights fighting with the cultists, a group of them had broken from the others and were running towards them.  
'Tirion!' The lead death knight shouted.  
'Who are you.' The champion demanded, rising from where he had fallen.  
Illidan turned toward him, holding the heart that once more beat with new life.  
'Redemption.' Illidan said, before vanishing.

Maiev had fallen into a meditative state while she waited for Illidan. A sounds like something popping made her open her eyes, Illidan stood before her holding the heart, a smile of triumph lighting up his face.  
'Is that?'  
'Yes.'  
She just stared at the beating heart, as Illidan wove spells around it. Then he put the heart to his chest, were it seemed to sink into his skin, light burst forth around the edges of Illidan's skin where the heart touched, vanishing within Illidan, shutting out the light.  
'Now we can strike.'  
'Soon, with the Lich King weakened the champions of the Alliance and Horde will now begin their assault upon Icecrown Citadel, and from the chaos of that battle we will find are chance to confront the Lich King, and free Arthas' soul from Frostmourne.'  
'Then the true battle will begin. Arthas' must be willing to forgive himself if he ever hopes to rise from the darkness he has fallen into.'


	9. Chapter 9

The ghosts of the past still haunted the frozen walls; their voices still flowed upon the winds that blew through the cavern. Two figures, like shadows disturbed the air as they passed through the passages, leaving the first footsteps for years behind them. The dead and living alike shunned this place, yet their progress was swift, as if they walked this place every day. Soon they arrived at the inner chamber, snow brought by the wind had piled up two feet deep, yet even now the dais could be seen within the centre. The two figures made their way toward it, the inscription upon the dais was still clear.  
"Whomsoever takes up this blade shall wield power eternal. Just as the blade rends flesh, so must power scar the spirit."  
'You're sure it's here, Illidan?'  
'Yes Maiev, this is the place.'  
Illidan and Maiev cast of their cloak of shadows, the light from Illidan's runes filled the chamber, scattering the shadows to the corners. Illidan closed his eyes, calling to the Light.  
A hiss filled the air, followed by a rush of steam, a chunk of snow vanished. Illidan made his way toward where the steam hung, like fog, reached down to where the snow had cleared. From out of the parting he pulled out a hammer.  
'We found it?' Maiev asked.  
'Yes,' Illidan said, grinning. 'We have found Light's vengeance.'

The wheels of war have turned, and now the war machines of the Ashen Verdict, the alliance of the Argent Crusader, led by Tirion Fordring, and the Ebon Blade, led by Darion Mograine, forged in the fires of righteousness and hatred, that the Lich King fanned, have shattered the gates of Icecrown Citadel.  
The Lich King's failure to keep Arthas' heart hidden, within the Cathedral of Darkness, left him weakened, and in the months that followed the Ashen Verdict continued to cleanse Icecrown of the Lich King's influence, until all that remained was his last stronghold, Icecrown Citadel. Now the gates lay shattered, and the sounds of battle begin to echo throughout the bastion, sounding the Lich Kings final hour.

Countless souls gave up their lives so that the armies of the Ashen Verdict could advance through the stronghold and end the horrors that lay within. Illidan felt each soul as it left the body, only to be snared in the Lich King's will, and chained to its corpse, so that it may rise up and fight against the brethren it had died for. Each death Illidan felt like a cut upon his skin, all the more for knowing that their sacrifice was not for the purpose that they supposed, but to allow Illidan the chance, however small, to save the Princes tortured soul.  
Offering prayers to the Light and the Spirits of the world, that through the redemption of the Arthas' pure soul, may those that die this day find their way through the darkness, and join him in his rebirth.

'It is time.' Illidan said, looking toward Maiev. He knew his golden eyes would not sooth her, now that he looked into her pale orbs, as they seethed with rage. Even with her face hidden behind the mask, she could not hide the tension in her jaw.  
She had argued with him for hours when he finally told her his plan. Illidan required the Ashen Verdict to deal with the Lich King's forces, but he would need to bypass them to confront the Lich King, alone. The only way for Illidan to be able to do that would be for him to use the light to scale the Citadel itself, but he would need an anchor, a place of light for him to be connected to, if he was to pierce the unholy spells that the Lich King had weaved around his domain.  
Illidan had preferred her arguing, to that of the feeling of her stare, burning into the back of head, which he had, had to suffer since they had set out to travel to the Citadel, and now that they had arrived, her stare had only intensified.

'Take my hands.' Illidan said, as he faced her, arms held toward her. She took his hands in hers, the metal of her gauntlets rattled against the bark like skin of his hands.  
'I wish…' She said, her continual scowl finally melted away, as she realised Illidan wasn't going to change his mind. '…I mean, you shouldn't have to do this alone.'  
'Maiev, are you going soft on me?'  
'Shut up and let me speak. I witnessed your obsession for power, your body corrupted by demonic influence, your continued attempts to escape your hunters.'  
'Maiev…'  
'I'm not finished!' She snapped. 'You have finally found something to fight for, something that will finally make our people proud and yet you insist on fighting alone. Twice you have been pierced by that cursed blade, and now for you to face it a third time, alone. It's not right, it's not fair.'  
'Maiev.' Illidan chuckled, grabbing her by the shoulders. 'Look at me.' The light from Illidan's eyes filled Maiev pale orbs. Maiev gasped, as she felt the spirit of the earth around her, the souls of life, numbers beyond count filled her awareness, and from each living thing, the light they held inside. Throughout Azeroth, from the tiniest grass, to the grandest of dragons, all spirits were connected, and each one was touched by the light.  
'I do not fight alone Maiev, through the bond I share with the Light and Spirits of this world, even you will be by my side.' Illidan knew she understood, as he watched a tear escape from the corner of her eye as she nodded, her eyes filled with the wonder of what she had just witness, what he felt now each day.  
Illidan shifted the great hammer on his back, before they joined hands once more. He could see that the wonders Maiev had experienced still filled her mind, he smiled as he prepared to face the battle before him. Vibrations quickly flowed from Illidan, to Maiev, and then together as the light formed in the circle of their arms. The circle of light engulfed them, and imploded, shooting Illidan toward the top of Icecrown citadel.

The spells the Lich King had weaved around Icecrown Citadel, melted before Illidan; his connection with Maiev reinforced his charge toward the top. Within second he had reached it, landing with a crash upon the top platform, with the howling wind to greet him.

The cold clash of metal met Illidan's ears. The sound came from above, where the Lich King sat atop the frozen throne. His pale blue orb's stared down at Illidan as he clapped his gauntleted hands together. Frostmourne lay against the throne to one side, and above the Lich King, held in chains was a creature unlike anything Illidan had known. Its body hung limp in the chains, head bowed. The skin looked like cooled magma, solid in some places, with cracks that burned with an orange light beneath.

'My new servant.' The Lich King told Illidan, his hollow voice, belied the humanity hidden within. 'The atrocities I have committed upon his soul will be legendary, yet they will be as nothing compared to what I will do to yours!'

Illidan continued to stare at the chained creature; the Lich King's words barely reached him. His path was set; he would not allow the mad ramblings of the Lich King to cause him a moment's pause.

As Illidan stared at the hanging figure, a monstrous roar ripped through the howling wind, the death cry echoed throughout all of Icecrown. The Lich King's orbs dimmed, the only sign that he had been affected by the sound. Illidan knew that there was only one creature big enough to make a cry like that, the monstrous dragon that the Lich King himself had raised, had finally been laid to rest.

'You have failed Elf. Even now the champions of the Alliance and Horde march toward their destiny, a destiny to serve me! Everything has been by my design, and now the greatest force on Azeroth come willingly to me, and once I have torn the life from their bodies, they will serve.'

The horror of the Lich Kings plan filled Illidan, as he saw the truth in it, the survivors of Icecrown citadel would become an unstoppable force if they were to fall before Lich King, only to be risen once more as his servants.

'No, you will not have one more soul Ner'zhul.' Illidan said, as he unslung Lights Vengeance from his back. Once more in the hands of a champion of the light, the hammer shone like a beacon atop the citadel.  
'My hammer?' The Lich King boomed, rising from the throne.  
The Lich King's words did not go unnoticed by Illidan, as he leaped toward the portal within the centre of the platform, bringing the hammer down, shattering the blue disk. That part of Arthas was still able to have at least some sway over his body strengthen Illidan's resolve.  
The Lich King quickly regained control, as he once more stared coolly down at Illidan.  
'Your efforts are for nought, soon you will serve me, and those below will still fall.' The Lich King said, as he descended the stairs.

Illidan leap, before the Lich King could reach the bottom, aiming Lights Vengeance directly toward the Lich King's crown. The Lich King brought Frostmourne to bear, meeting the hammer hungrily. The weapons clashed together, the force of their collision shattered the thin layer of ice upon the stop of the citadel, throwing snow into the air.  
They clashed together, for what seemed like an eternity, both planted themselves before the other, refusing to give even an inch, as they continued to rain down blows, as the other parried.

'Enough!' The Lich King parried Illidan's attack once more, before plunging Frostmourne into the ground. Instantly Illidan was blasted by freezing wind that pushed him toward the edge of the platform. The Lich King directed Frostmourne toward Illidan, the blade burned unholy ice. The Lich King unleashed the full force of his frozen fury upon Illidan, at the same time the portal between the Lich King and Illidan glowed, and Tirion Fordring appeared in its centre. He turned in time to see the Lich King's fury headed toward him, before he was engulfed by the spell, trapping Tirion Fordring. Imprisoned within a block of frozen ice, only his holy shield had saved his life, Fordring could only watch the battle unfold.

'Ner'zhul!' Illidan roared, his body burning gold, as he charged the Lich King. His blinding speed was too much for the Lich King, as hammer blows rained down upon his armour. The Lich King began to give ground, overwhelmed by Illidans fury. As Illidan began to bring down Lights Vengeance for the final blow, he hesitated, unwilling to deliver a blow that could end Arthas' life. Illidan's hesitation was all the Lich King needed to bring Frostmourne to bear against the hammer, the two clashed in a battle between Light and Dark.

While the two struggled together, the ice that imprisoned Tirion Fordring began to glow.  
'That is…' Illidan said, as he watched the light grow brighter.  
'Impossible!' The Lich King gasped.  
The icy prison shattered, Tirion leaped from the ice, the Ashbringer raised high before he brought it down upon Frostmourne. The rune blade caught between the two weapons of light, shattered. Time seemed to come to a standstill, as if the world itself took a moment to pause, to witness the blades destruction, until time came rushing back, as souls exploded from the hilt of the broken sword, throwing Tirion across the platform.  
While the Lich King stood, dumfounded, Illidan struck him with Lights Vengeance, in the chest, the Lich King's armour shattered, his chest laid bare, the spot where the Lich King had cut out Arthas' heart, was still open, as if his body had frozen in time since the heart had left it.  
Illidan retrieved Arthas' beating heart from his own chest; as he stood over the Lich King, he placed the beating heart back into ragged creator that the Lich King had made to remove it. Arthas' body greedily took in the heart, the skin quickly began to heal over it; the colour of life instantly began to flow from where the heart had been placed.  
The Lich King's orbs exploded into life, throwing his hands up, he knocked Illidan aside.  
'This body is mine! This world is mine! Kneel before your king!' He shouted, and he began to rise. The Lich King's fury was terrible to behold, unholy magic radiated from him in waves, washing over Illidan and Tirion, as he prepared to unleash his devastating attack upon them.

'You are not king yet, boy.' The voice cut through the Lich King's fury like a knife. The one who had spoken, appeared next to the Lich King, gripping his shoulder and hand.  
'Uther?'  
'I taught you to use restraint, when exercising your power.' A second figure said, appearing on the Lich King's opposite side, holding him like the first figure.'  
'Father…' The Lich King whispered, his voice failing. 'Nooooo! He is mine!'  
'No, a Prince belongs to no one, but his people.' The boy said, appearing before the Lich King.  
'You! No, get away from me!' The Lich King screamed. The boy stepped closer, his hand held outward, stretched toward the Lich King's crown. The Lich King struggled, his pale blue orbs, fixed upon the boy's face. The boy touched the blue gem set within the centre of the crown, causing a flash of light, as the light faded, the boy held the light that had once filled the gem within his hand, he closed it, the blue light shone between the gaps, until been drowned out by the purest of Light's light, before fading away, taking the blue light with it.  
'It is time my son.'  
'But father, what he has done is…'  
'Go on lad.' Uther said, cutting off the boy. 'A prince must take responsibility for his actions, and only through greater actions may he redeem himself.'  
The boy looked at his father, who nodded. Then he looked at the body they both held, before stepping forward, into Arthas', as once more he was reunited with his body. Uther and King Terenas helped him to rise, his eyes opening sleepy, as if from a deep dream. Then his eyes sharpened, as horror filled them, followed by tears, his body began to shaking uncontrollably while he mumbled unintelligent words to his Father and Uther.  
'Shhh,' King Terenas soothed Arthas. 'Sleep now my son.' He passed a hand over Arthas' face, causing his body to slump, as Arthas fell back into sleep.

Uther looked toward Illidan and Fordring.  
'Bring his hammer here.' He told Illidan.  
Illidan held the hammer before Uther.  
'This hammer will not leave his side again, and through it, neither will we.' Uther said, as he touched the hammers head, two gems appeared in its top. 'Thank you, champions of the light.' He touched one of the clear gems, and vanished, the gem he touched glowed with a golden light.

'Stranger.' King Terenas called to Illidan. 'I leave my son in your care, for now.' He handed Arthas over to Illidan, before turning to Tirion. 'Tirion, come with me I must speak with you.'

Illidan looked upon Arthas, the light within him sang, with his victory over Ner'zhul. So caught up with it he almost didn't notice when King Terenas returned.  
'It is almost time for us to leave.' He told Illidan, while looking at the hammer Illidan held in his free hand. 'This hammer has had its vengeance, from now on; let it be known as Lights Hope.' He touched the second gem, filling it with his golden spirit.  
Illidan looked toward Fordring, who now held the Lich King's crown within his hands, deciding best to leave the paladin to his own thoughts, Illidan too vanished, with Arthas

**The End**


End file.
